Outcast
by Zatsxne
Summary: All Fine's Life, she had been a total outcast, a freak until she found out who she really was, she belonged in Dream Academy, not the regular schools, she has a special ability Fine x Shade Rein x Bright (Shade x Rein in the beginning) ( This is my sorry gift for leaving for so long . it has 2000 words. Hope you enjoy! )


A little girl was standing at the corner of her elementary school building. Her twin was getting all the attention.

"Haha! Good one Rein!" her crush, Shade said, patting her twin sister's back.

She clenched her hands into fists and sighed, her head down. Forget it… she thought. It would be no use. She was too shy and introverted. Her twin, Rein was the opposite. As soon as she entered the classroom on the first day, they all loved her and ignored Fine. It was now graduation, she looked down at her uniform. She would be going to a different Middle school than Shade and Rein. It was for "gifted" children like her. She would never see Shade and Rein again until High School.

The bell rang and the ceremony began. _Dong dong dong!_ Each child went up to do a speech.

"Rein Fushigi…." The principle called, happily. She was the student council president.

"I would like to thank ALL of my friends, especially my best friend, F…"

Fine's heart beat faster, she considered Rein her best friend.

"Fai-chan~" she said smiling.

Fine's heart broke, she didn't even care as the principal skipped her name. When the celebration was over, she went up on the roof, and Rein came in.

"What did you want to talk to me about Fine…? Hurry it up, Shade wants to ask me something."

Fine nodded. "Ever feel like…you don't belong here…and just want to disappear?" she said quietly.

"What do you mean fine…?' Rein said and sighed ' is this another one of your jealous rants?" she said frowning, and turned away.

"No….I'm saying say-o-na-ra" Fine whispered and fell off the building.

Rein turned around, just in time to see her twin sister, who had been there for her all the time, jump off a 2 story building. Rein's face paled as she ran down all the flights of stairs, not caring about all the stares. She ran out where she saw Fine, surrounded in a pool of blood, her hands gripping the ground. Rein cried out in pain. She had no idea why Fine would do that. She took out her cell phone and shakily dialed 9-1-1. She blurted out the location and hung up. She started crying and everyone in the school stopped and stared, they wanted to hug her but right now might not have been the best time. Shade came up behind Rein and hugged her tightly. "When they take her to the hospital can you go over to the moon kingdom?" he whispered in her ear. Rein nodded and Shade stood up, looking for the Ambulance.

They came zooming to the school and quickly lifted up Fine in the Ambulance, the police asked Rein a few questions. It was all a total blur to Rein. When the police finally left, Rein cried. Hard. She would go to the moon kingdom later, she took her hot air balloon and went back to the sunny kingdom. She wavered with every step to her twin's room. When she opened the door, she saw Fine's Diary opened on her bed. Uncertainty she made her way to it and began reading.

1/1/2004

Its finally the last year of me being a 5th grader! I can't wait to tell Shade my feelings…if I ever do get to it… Don't worry Diary!

1/2/2004

Shade hung out with Rein all day today, I asked Rein if I could talk to Shade, but shade ignored me I guess…

1/3/2004

Shade pushed me in the hall today because I hugged him, I had gotten into Dream Academy, the most elite school in the universe. He called me a slut, I wonder if he could forgive me

1/4/2004

I told shade about my acceptance, he just laughed and turned away.

1/5/2004

Rein's turning her back on me.

1/6/2004

Why does Shade like Rein? She hates him! She told me

1/7/2004

I hate my life, mom and dad yelled at me again.

1/8/2004

I must stay strong! Ai-chan is still my friend

1/9/2004

Ai-chan got a boyfriend~ how cute!

1/10/2004

Oh no I lost Ai-chan's sweater, I bought her a new one though

1/11/2004

She slapped me, I have no friends but Rein now.

1/12/2004

Rein turned her back on me! SUCH A BAKA! She was flirting with Shade, my heart hurts. I hate this feeling.

THUD Rein closed the Dairy. She hated Fine so much.

"_So I'm the slut now? Am I fine? I'm an idiot now am i? Well it's not my fault. You have just lost everything." _Rein thought and teleported to the moon kingdom.

Rein ran into shade's arms.

"Fine…." She whispered.

Shade frowned, "What about her?"

"I hate her so much. She's so stupid." Rein whispered again.

Shade smiled painfully. "I can't say that exactly…I asked her out yesterday, and she said no…I just got so angry that I pushed her and told her to lie all she wants but she's still a stupid little girl who didn't know anything… I regret it so much"

Rein looked up at him and wiped his tears away. "Wanna start over then?" she said smiling.

Shade blushed and hugged Rein tight. "You were always the one for me I guess" he whispered in her ear. Rein blushed and giggled.

1 year later

Fine's POV

Amnesia. That's what the doctors said I had. They knew nothing. I remember everything clearly. I looked around. "Where am i…?" I moaned. A guy popped his head out of a curtain, judging by his uniform, he was a student.

"Watashi wa Ace! And I'm a Dream Academy Student Doctor! Oh yeah by the way…we rescued you, and we need to get you back to your school! Can I get your name?"

My head was spinning as I nodded. "Fine…Fine Hime" I said whispering.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE THE FINE HIME?" He said, nearly shouting.

"w-what do you mean THE Fine Hime?" I said, scared at his random shouting.

"YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON IN ALL OF DREAM ACADEMY THAT SCORED A PERFECT SCORE ON THE TEST! EVEN I COULDN'T DO IT!" he said smiling and hugged me.

"W-wait what are you doing?" I said, clearly uncomfortable.

He frowned and coughed. "Excuse me where are my manners. As you know, students scoring a 99% or higher get into the Dream Academy Section, not dream school. And you Fine Hime, are the Dream Academy IDOL!" he said, giggling like a girl.

"w-what?" I said, taken aback by him saying I was an IDOL.

"Here!" he said, giving me a silver bracelet with a ruby in the middle, it started glowing, I jumped off my stiff bed and stood up as the glow changed my clothing. It wasn't a hospital gown anymore, it was an idol costume.

It looked so similar to a maid costume, except gothic. The sleeves were long and they reached to the bottom hem of her dress, (kimono) and the dress itself was exactly like a maid's one. Snapping out of my thoughts, i pulled the dress lower down her body.

"Its t-too short!" i cried out, my hands gripping the laced hem of the dress.

Ace laughed and and grabbed my hand. "Follow me to the Dream Academy section of the school." He said, opening the door to reveal an enormous school. "But first…we need you to talk to your friends and family" he said, giving me a watch and pressing a red button before stepping back in the building to get something.

A holographic picture of Rein and Shade kissing popped up.

I coughed. "Are you finished with your love time?" 

They stepped away and Rein blushed and Shade glared at me.

"Hello sister, shade. Let me explain things first. See this building and see my super short uniform? Yes close your sorry little mouths. I have been accepted into Dream academy, not school mind you." I said, I was still angry. Something snapped, all those years about Rein and Shade.

"Well its your fault…" shade started. "I asked you out 5 times and you always said no. So I never believed you, you said you liked me a lot but…"

The connection fizzled out. And an error screen popped up. Guess my family doesn't want to see me, I assumed that because no more holographic faces appeared. At that time Ace came out with a jeweled microphone.

"Show them your talent when you get there." He said looking at me, before pressing ANOTHER button on the watch, which transported me to the Dream Academy school grounds. There were only 10-12 people there, which made me think I was pretty special.

I opened my mouth to sing, but nothing came out. I felt a sharp pain on my finger and almost dropped my microphone.

"Here is Fine-chan and she is the Dream Academy Idol!" He said smiling and gesturing me to sing.

The microphone suddenly turned on, and the lyrics of my favorite song poured out of my mouth

Lyrics from

My first life was filled with boredom  
My second life all my needs were taken care of  
My third life there no was partner  
My fourth life I was a blind pianist

Lyrics from

My fifth life I was a feminist  
My sixth life was completely corrupted  
My seventh life no men cared for me  
My eighth life I was a billionaire

Lyrics from

It's all a game by a playful God  
Human life  
Is but trudging along a preset track

Lyrics from

This game of life binds us  
Controlling us with invisible threads  
God rolls the dice  
As he watches us

Lyrics from

My ninth life I was a manga artist  
My tenth life I was a pedoxxx teacher  
My eleventh life  
Was just absolutely gruesome

Lyrics from

Today is another day  
Determined by a throw of the dice  
Every day is a repeat of the same thing

Lyrics from

It's a game of life where you're thrown away once he's bored  
Everything is at the mercy of God's whim  
Yet humans don't know that and blame everything on fate  
Funny story, isn't it?

Lyrics from

Be it good or bad luck, it's just a choice  
Made with a probability of 1/6  
What's waiting for me in the next box?

Lyrics from

This game of life binds us  
Controlling us with invisible threads  
God rolls the dice  
As he watches us

ikkaime no jinsei wa taikutsu de  
nikaime no jinsei wa yaritai houdai  
sankaime no jinsei wa dokuo  
yonkaime no jinsei wa moumoku no PIANISUTO

Lyrics from

ikaime no jinsei wa FEMINISUTO  
rokaime no jinsei wa oshoku ni mamire  
nanakaime no jinsei wa mojo  
hachikaime no jinsei wa daifugou desu

Lyrics from

kimagure na kami-sama no GEEMU  
hito no isshou nante  
shikareta REERU o guri guri susundeku

Lyrics from

jinsei GEEMU wa bokura o shibaru  
mienai ito de ayatsurareru  
kami-sama wa sore o nagame nagara  
saikoro korogasu no

Lyrics from

kyuukaime no jinsei wa mangaka de  
jyuukaime no jinsei wa RORI kyoushi  
jyuuichikaime no jinsei wa  
me mo aterarenai you na seisan na mono

Lyrics from

kyou mo mata saikoro ga furarete  
ichinichi wa kimaru  
mainichi onaji koto no kurikaeshi de

Lyrics from

akitara poisareru jinsei GEEMU  
subete wa kami-sama no kimagure sa  
sonna koto mo shirazu ni unmei nante  
waraeru hanashi da ne

Lyrics from

kou mo fukou mo roku no ichi de  
kimerareta sentaku  
tsugi no MASU wa nani ga matteiru no

Lyrics from

jinsei GEEMU wa bokura o shibaru  
mienai ito de ayatsurareru  
kami-sama wa sore o nagame nagara  
saikoro korogasu no

Lyrics from

niya niya shinagara sai o furi  
ikasama, zuru mo heiki de suru  
hito wa sore o kami to agameru  
aa nante kokkei na no  
aa nante kokkei na no

.

I covered my mouth, the lyrics just came out, I had no control.

The rest of the Dream Academy students came up to me and patted my back.

"Hey…good job! You're one of us now!" Everyone said, except for the one red haired guy in the back, looking bored.

"Who's he?" I said pointing to him.

"Oh, that's Aoto…don't pay any attention to him. He's the Dream Academy playboy, I have no idea how that works. Anyways, my name is Aoi, the Dream Academy Artist!" She said, holding out a hand to me.

I took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Aoi!" I said before tripping.

Aoto laughed "She's so clumsy…are you sure?"

I frowned. "I felt the ground shake!" I said, blushing and pulling myself up.

Suddenly everybody fell.

"The ground is DEFINATLY shaking!" A green haired girl called out.

What was going on with this school?! I thought before I fainted.


End file.
